An Old Friend
by Pawnofthedoctor
Summary: Sherlock receives a text from an old friend- How will Sherlock deal with the return of Soren? (OC)
1. A Forgotten Friend

**Author' note~**

**Sherlock and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and BBC... The only thing i own is the OC (Soren)**

**This Is one of my first 3rd-person fanfics... Reviews are always welcome!**

**Rated M for safety precautions!. **

Sherlock's day started out as usual. Mrs. Hudson would make a kettle of tea, and he would come downstairs where she and John, his flatmate, would both be sitting in the living quarters, John with his coffee and one piece of toast most likely reading the morning paper, and Mrs. Hudson would most likely be trying to tidy up the kitchen where he keeps all of his experiments. The drowsy detective wrapped a sheet around himself and made his way into the living room.

"Oh, good morning, Sherlock! I've made you a nice cuppa tea" The elderly landlady informed Sherlock. Sherlock half-smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." He took the brown mug from her hands and sat across from his quiet flatmate.

"Morning Sherlock." John enunciated the _K_ in Sherlock's looked up and stared at John, curious why he enunciated his name like that. "Likewise." Was all he said in response. John continued to flip through the newspaper, acting as if Sherlock wasn't even sighed, and grabbed his phone off the coffee table to see a text from his brother Mycroft

_I have a case for you; its of national importance.-MH_

Sherlock rolled his eyes and deleted it from his didn't give a shit about what his brother needed, or if his brother needed him. Just , his phone buzzed, notifying him he had received another text. Figuring it was another from Mycroft, he intended to delete it. But what was written, or rather typed, on the screen almost made him drop his phone.

_i'm back. Miss me, Sherry? -SA_

Sherlock cleared his throat and made a mad dash to his room and closed the door. He looked at the text over and over again, and then got dressed in his signature black vest and deep royal purple outfit with black slacks. He dashed out, grabbed his grey pea coat and blue scarf and hastily put them on.

"I'm going out, please don't follow me!" He called out as he rushed out into the cold London air outside of his home at 221B Baker Street. He looked down, and texted that number again

_Where are you? -SH_

It took less than a minute until his phone buzzed with a response. It plainly said:

_Our old meeting place. -SA_

Sherlock shoved the phone into his pocket and briskly walked to the corner of his home street. He took a sharp left into a dark alleyway, and came to a stop in front of a heavy iron door. He knocked twice, and the door swung open to show a woman, slim and tall, her black hair fell in ringlets around her face and framed her sharp angular face. Her emerald and blue eyes lit up when she saw who her visitor was.

"Well, you didn't forget. Good to see you, Sherry" Her eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the alleyway.

"Likewise, Soren. You're beautiful as always." Sherlock smiled a coy half-smile. Soren stood to the side and held her hand out to the doorway, "Please, do come in. We have much to talk about, Sherlock Holmes." They exchanged a glance, then Sherlock leaned in and kissed the woman's red lips.

"Yes we do indeed." He walked into the building, and she closed the door behind them both. A few yards away was a shocked and confused John, watched as his flatmate, and best friend, walked into the shady building.

**Reviews are most welcomed! I'll try to update it as much as i can! 3**


	2. A Fiery Night

**I think this is pretty good, if i do say so myself! Please post reviews for me! 3**

**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT**

**(Sherlock and co. don't belong to me- They belong to Moffat, Gatiss, BBC, etc...)**

Sherlock carefully removed his coat and scarf and placed them on the convenient coat rack that was placed by the door. The room was old, from at least the Industrial revolution. He observed the room to his capability, and came to the conclusion that Soren had been here for a while- at least three months. Why she had chosen to just now contact him was peaking his curiosity.

"Please, sit." She motioned to the faux leather couch that was set diagonal from the built-in fireplace that glowed dimly. Sherlock sat where she had pointed to as she walked over to the small bar in the far corner of the room. "How've you been, Sherlock? Got a flatmate I see." She carefully poured the whisky into the tumbler and handed it to the stoic man sitting on her couch.

"Yes. John Watson. He's an army doctor, served in Afghanistan." Sherlock took the drink from the womans hands, then paused, " How did you-" Then he thought about it, then chuckled to himself, "Oh you clever girl. You've been practicing your deduction skills, eh?" He smirked, as Soren took her place next to the detective. She raised her glass and smiled, making a small clink against Sherlocks.

"To deduction." He nodded in agreement to her toast and took a drink. He tasted to see if there was any unwanted substance, such as hallucinogens or poison.

"So, why exactly are you here, Soren? you didn't summon me for no reason. You never do that. You always tend to want something from me, now what is it?" The clever man said with absolutely no hesitation. Soren sighed, and slyly smiled.

"Why, aren't you a smart one?" She leaned back and looked him in the eyes, and plainly said, "I miss you. Thats why I summoned you here. I wanted you." She kissed his chiseled cheekbone, making the emotionless detective's skin brighten with a slight shade of pink. Sherlock's heart started to flutter in a way he's never experienced before. He leaned in and kissed the woman gently on her lips, savoring the cherry chapstick that she must have placed on minutes before he had arrived.

"You knew i was coming?" Sherlock whispered into her ear gently as she nibbled his neck gently, leaving little pink marks of love on his slender neck. She smiled at the sight of Sherlock's light pink skin.

"You missed me too, didn't you?" Soren purred quietly as she lead the blushing detective into the other room. In the room sat a king sized bed, with luscious sheets and a high headboard. She kissed the detective again, and slowly and seductivly took her long gown off to show her pale and supple skin.

"You're moving along quickly, aren't you?" Sherlock whispered as he took off his signature purple dress shirt to reveal his pale chest. He climbed onto his target and gently kissed her collarbone and nibbled at her neck. She gasped quietly and ran her fingers through his black curly hair.

From the window, an awestruck John Watson saw the events unfurl, and he quickly turned away before seeing any more of Sherlock he didn't want to see. He sighed, and quickly made his way back to his flat, leaving Sherlock and his lover to their own devices.

Sherlock nipped and tugged at Soren's slender neck, as he gently unclasped her bra that was covering her pale breasts. Sherlock threw the black bra down to the ground, releasing her chest from its tight confinement.

"Sherlock, you know what to do." She purred into his ear as he slowly took his black dress pants, revealing the hard-on he had that was continuing to grow. She moaned as he sucked and nibbled on her breasts, and then slowly continued to kiss down her stomach until he reached to the band of her underwear. He quickly made away with them, fully exposing the young woman in front of him. He bent down and slowly slipped his boxers off, causing them to both be vulnerable and in their natural state. He climbed on top of her swiftly, and took no time thrusting into her, causing her to moan loudly. He continued to thrust into her over and over, loving the sight of her face contorted in pleasure. He smiled and continued, his moans intertwined with hers as they both hit their climax at the same time.

"Jesus, Sherlock. I've forgotten how good of a lover you are." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and smiled slyly, and kissed her cheek. He then got up, and quickly dressed, and looked back at her.

"Time for you to meet John, Soren."

**Please review this for me! 3 thanks to all that have favorited it!**


End file.
